Román Tepes
“Román ignored her and took her ankles and flipped them purposefully, but because of her hands she could not turn all the way and ended up with her legs scissored unintuitively, and suddenly things were different. She had heard girls tell stories of getting into situations and changing their minds as though this made them victims of what happened next, like that was how it worked, that you got so far and it switched off just like that and they were not themselves to blame for being little sluts and cock teases in the first place. But now she understood: it was not like that. Changing your mind was not the thing that happened at all, what changed was your body telling you what was right and what was wrong and before now she had never known the way things can just like that go all wrong.” - Tari thoughts when Román changed her mind while having sex Vladimir Román Juthrbog Dracul Tepes Is the son of Desdemona Nightshade and Vlad Dracula II, and the younger brother to Juliet and older brother to quadruplets Beatrix, Hermione, Lucretia, and Toby, and another Annabelle and the half-brother to Alexander, Dorian, Magdalena, Klaus, and Portia. Román had his first child a girl named Maia with his current partner whom he is engaged to, her name is Tari Cartwright and together they have triplets Milan, Sebastian, and Matéo and Phoebe and Thomas. With his cousin Leda Tepes whom he has quadruplets Diana, Sasha, Athena, and Isabel. Background Early Life Appearance Román is tall, attractive, and fairly well built with lean muscles. His skin is pale; he has full, lush lips and dirty blonde hair that sometimes appears browner. His eyes are a green/hazel color. He is always clean shaven and very well dressed at all times embodying his wealthy persona. In the beginning, his hair is often unkempt and pushed back all the time. At times, he sports cuts on his face from drug-induced self-harm. His clothes are also mostly lazy/casually styled as well. Later, Román's hair is very well kept and usually slicked back formally. He's seen wearing more suits and less casual clothing, as he's taken his spot within the corporate world. On his own time, his clothing is very dark in color and casual; simple yet undoubtedly expensive. He is still always clean shaven and appears well groomed. When revealing his Vampire nature, either when he is overcome with aggressive instinct or hunger or if he wills it, his inhumanly flexible jaws and mouth will stretch and grow until his bite can engulf the entire throat of a victim. And has several rows of sharp teeth. Personality Outwardly, Román personifies the stereotypical "rich boy" who shrouds his insecurities with his wealth, sex, and drugs but looks awful good while doing it. As the show progresses, Román is revealed to be sensitive, as seen in how he cares for Annabelle, and lonesome in nature, as seen in how he adheres to his first friend Peter. He is loyal and kind to Peter, as well as his cousin Leda, and his younger sister Annabelle, and exhibits a genuine desire to be a good person, but mostly to be seen, throughout the series. He has performed multiple heroic acts, such as battling the vargulf alone after Peter is seemingly killed, as well as protecting Annabelle from school bullies and saving Peter from murderous vigilantes. He also helps Peter save the life of at least one child. He showed his more evil nature in the book when he raped a girl during a psychological break/drug overdose. He also seemingly killed his mother by ripping out her tongue, but that was mainly to protect his babies, whom Desdemona was threatening. Throughout the book, Román goes to great lengths to keep his children safe. Overall, Román is a conflicted and severely troubled but benevolent character. He leads a conflicted life, later in books continuing to try to care for and help those he loves by trying to care for Annabelle however she'll let him, and conducting a relentless, obsessive search for his babies and Miranda, which eventually leads to the extermination of Spyvak's monsters and rescue of the quadruplets. When Hyde is forced to flush his humane food supply by Desdemona, Román tries hard initially to avoid hunting or feeding off the living. Overall, Román is his own worst enemy as he struggles to hold onto his humanity and kindness, but he often finds himself giving in to his inner monster by choosing to be more vicious and cruel as a means to an end. Only with Tari interfering and loving him monster and all and finding other ways of living a happy life through animal blood that she harvested from a farm. Powers Vampire Powers * Enhanced Strength: Román has used his enhanced strength countless times, once even to send a person flying 20 feet through the air while other times he has grappled with and overpowered others or choked them with one hand in a grip seemingly the strength of the metal. His strength has allowed him to overpower humans, even someone like Johann Price, with little effort while performing feats such as sending people flying into the air or tearing flesh with his bare hands requires more effort. He was able to rip Peter's wolf form in half and pull him out of its shredded body. * Daytime Walking: User is a nocturnal creature (typically a vampire) able to withstand exposure to direct sunlight and be active during the day. This can be because they are a Dhampir, are endowed with magic or are unique physically in one way or another. * Mesmerization: Whoever has Román's face and eyes in their line if sight and whoever Roman has in his line of sight, Román can control by speaking. Román has used his power of mesmerization countless times, he has used it to initiate sex with women, he has used it to make a cop stick a gun in his mouth and to make people lose their memory. When he became a full-blooded he demonstrates the ability to mesmerise without speaking when he wills an assassin who has infiltrated a board meeting at The White Tower to shoot himself in the head by just making eye contact. * Enhanced Durability: Even as a Dhampir Román would consistently cut himself without feeling much pain, though he was taking drugs like cocaine at the time, after he had become a full-blooded Vampire his durability advanced he was able to slam his head on a mirror with great force without feeling it and without a single scratch. He was struck in the back with a metal pole when he attacked and fed on a homeless man, but it landed on him like he was made of metal and did nothing to him * Regenerative Healing: Román can heal in a very rapid time. Though not as fast as his mother and not to the point where he will be able to avoid significant discomfort. * Immortality: Because Román is a full Vampire he can not age and is immune to all diseases. Relationships Tari Cartwright Leda Tepes Other Lovers Family Friends Trivia * Román was born with a caul (in Roman mythology, a sign that child was born for greatness) which may be significant in Desdemona decision to name him thus, given her apparent belief in the Roman myth. * He is a convulsive smoker need at least two pack a day to get through. * Roman drives a Jaguar XK150, a Maserati and a G Wagon. * Juthrbog literally means "Moon God". The theonym may refer to Yarilo as the good of the moon or to Chernobog, as the good of darkness and of the moon, as opposite to the god of the Sun. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:House Dracul Tepes Category:Vampires Category:House Nightshade Category:The Riot Club Category:Former Dhampir Category:Demon Caravan